


Kinkmas Naughty or Nice

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Ass Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Hotel Sex, Incest, Incest Kink, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Tristepin and Elely spend a night at a Inn and things get naughty.
Relationships: Tristepin/Elely
Kudos: 4





	Kinkmas Naughty or Nice

It was a cold, snowy night and two travels took refuge at the inn. It was an older man and a young woman. They seemed to be together, ordering one room with one bed. No one thought much of it. 

Once alone in their room, Elely jumped up and planted a kiss on her father. “Hmm, I wonder what everyone in the lobby would think if they knew I was your daughter?”

“Let them know, I don’t care,” Tristepin said as he kissed his daughter on the nap of his neck as they fell down on the bed. 

“Oh daddy”, Elely cooed as she undressed herself. Once the two were naked, Tristepin ran his cock over her slit. “Ooo daddy that tickles. Are you gonna shove your fat cock into your little girl.” 

“I donno. Are you a little slut?” 

“I am a little slut.”

‘Are you daddy’s little slut?” 

“I’m daddy’s fucking little slut.” 

“Flip over, I want to see your sluttly little ass,” Tristepin ordered. 

Being a good girl Elely obeyed. She felt her fathers rough hands groping her soft booty. “How would you feel like if daddy fucks you in your ass?”

Tristepin saw her sly grin. “Oh I don’t know daddy, I don’t think your think hard cock will fit in my tiny little butthole.” When she felt the cock head against her anus, she knew she had him. 

Elely felt her father thrust fast and deep into her ass. It felt amazing. “Such a naughty girl. Having your father fuck your asshole.” 

His hips smacked her backside. “Ah,ah, ah. It feels so good daddy. Fuck your little girl’s ass!” 

“Ah!” The lop came, flooding Elely with his seed.


End file.
